Cristal
by Dobreva
Summary: Cuando crees ser inmune a todo, la vida te enseña que por más fuerte que parezcas, todo el mundo es un cristal, claro, transparente…y frágil, al cual la muerte puede quebrar con el más ligero golpe.
1. Prólogo: Cristal

**Disclaimer: Winx Club, así como los personajes no me perteneces, son del creador Iginio Staffi, yo solo me adjudico la loca historia que a continuación leerán. ¡Feliz lectura!.**

* * *

Dicen que la vida puede dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en menos de dos segundos, que con un simple parpadeo tu realidad puede convertirse en una completamente diferente a la que conocías, para bien o para mal, esos momentos llegan cuando menos lo esperamos o queremos. Y justamente hoy…era uno de esos momentos.

Si hace siete meses atrás alguien me hubiera contado el cómo sería mi vida en estos momentos, seguramente me hubiera reído a carcajada limpia en su cara, me hubiera burlado y hasta incluso hubiera escupido en sus zapatos a manera de demostrar cual alejado estaba de la realidad, de mi realidad. Porque en aquellos momentos, no había posibilidad alguna de que aquel chico destrozado que se reflejaba en el cristal, inundado de miedo y desesperación, aquel al que le importaba un carajo el mirar a la cara a alguien y dejar que notaran lo rojizo e hinchado de sus ojos por las lagrimas derramadas, fuera ese mismo que hace tiempo atrás era una fachada completa de egolatría y prepotencia, aquel que no veía por nadie más que por sí y para sí mismo.

Hasta que ella apareció.

—Musa…—susurre, con apenas aquel único hilo de voz que el nudo de mi garganta me permitía soltar. No tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para esforzarme un poco más en nombrarla con la calidez que ella se merecía. "Musa…Musa…", mi mente seguía repitiendo lo que mis labios eran imposibles de hacer, como si con tan solo repetir su nombre fuera capaz de traerme la paz y la fuerza que sentía perdida con cada segundo que pasaba sentado en aquella maldita sala de espera.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza a la vez que apoyaba mis codos sobre mis rodillas y aferraba ambas manos a mi cabeza, balanceándome cual niño pequeño en aquel pequeño pedazo de plástico por la cual trataban de hacer pasar como un "cómodo" asiento. El silencio me estaba volviendo loco y lo único que parecía inundar el lugar era aquel molesto, y escalofriante, rechinar de los zapatos de las enfermeras y médicos que pasaban cada tanto por los pasillos que me rodeaban, el escucharlos caminar hacia mi dirección provocaba que los latidos de mi corazón aumentaran y mi respiración se detuviera, congelándome la sangre hasta saberlos lejos de mí, regresándome por unos segundos el alma al cuerpo, pero llevándosela de nuevo cuando el infernal sonido volvía a hacerse presente.

Lleve las manos a mis oídos como un estúpido intento de negarme a todo aquello, de pensar que con tan solo reprimir aquellos sonidos, al abrir de nuevo mis ojos estarían lejos de aquel hospital, lejos de esta pesadilla. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella?, ¿Por qué el jodido destino parecía querer arrebatarme aquello por lo que por primera vez en años me permitía ser feliz?, no entendía, o quizá no quería entender el porqué, solo quería encontrar una manera de cambiar las cosas, de…

—Riven—mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz familiar llamo mi atención, haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe pero congelándome de golpe en mi lugar. No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en reaccionar ante ello, pudieron ser segundos, minutos o quizás largas horas y yo apenas lo hubiera notado, lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza era aquel tono melancólico y lleno de pena con el cual me había nombrado, "por favor…todo menos eso, por favor", implore en pensamientos, antes de tomar fuerza y levantar la mirada para toparme con el dueño de quien ahora robaba mi atención. Aquel señor de edad, bastante bajo si lo comparamos con mi estatura, aquel hombre que cuando recién lo conocí demostraba fuerza y años de experiencia, ahora parecía, al igual que yo, un pobre hombre completamente asustado, tan frágil como quebrarse con el más leve soplo del viento.

—Señor—murmure mientras me levantaba de mi lugar, examinando su rostro y tratando de encontrar algo que me ayudara a mantenerme de pie. Pero nada, no obtuve nada de lo que buscaba. Fue a partir de ese momento que su voz se volvió en un segundo plano, solo un eco en mis oídos que poco a poco se iba volviendo un sonido débil y agudo. No fue necesario mas, eché a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían, importándome poco quien se me atravesara enfrente, creo que empuje a un par de personas y casi hago que un camillero fuera a dar al suelo junto con no se que llevaba en mas, estoy seguro que me maldijo por ello, pero a mí no me importaba, cualquier cosa que no fuera ella era totalmente irrelevante para mi, nada me importaba,…solo ella.

Cuando llegue a mi destino final, mis pies se detuvieron frente aquel cristal que me permitía observar el interior de la habitación, dándome una perfecta, pero dolorosa vista de la inquilina dentro de ella. Apoye mis manos en este y recargue mi frente, incapaz de poder moverme un centímetro más—Dijiste que ibas a luchar…por mi…por nosotros…—susurre dejando que mi voz se quebrara, dejando a la luz mi dolor, mi sufrimiento y mi más grande miedo.

Y fue en ese justo momento, cuando mi corazón dio un vuelco, que la poca fe y esperanza que tenía me escupieron en la cara y se burlaban de mí de la manera más macabra que podían.

—No…no… ¡No! —grite con todas las fuerzas que pude, escuchando como aquel constante sonido que marca el latir de un corazón, se transformaba en una solida línea indicando el fin de una vida…de mi vida.

* * *

**¡SORPRESA!, ¿me extrañaron?**

**Después de años de ausencia, he vuelto de nuevo con energías para escribir y…¡venga! A saturarlos con otra historia mía jajaja. La verdad es que tenía esta historia entre mi baúl de ideas y hace un par de semanas me dio la nostalgia y me puse a husmear encontrándome con esta por primera, así que dije…¡bah!, volvamos a mi viejo mundo y ¡BAM!, ya verán a donde los llevare con esa loca idea. Aclaro que será un AU, nada de hadas, mundos mágicos ni nada por el estilo, así que espero les divierta, ahora…**

**¿Y bien?, ¿les gusto?, ¿lo odiaron?, cualquier crítica, comentario y demás saben que serán bien recibidas.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Dobreva.**


	2. Di Stefano

Puta resaca, puta resaca, ¡puta resaca!...En estos momentos aquellas dos palabras eran las únicas que mi cerebro podía formular y mi subconsciente me podía recriminar, el palpitar de mis sienes era la clara evidencia de los excesos de la noche anterior y del alcohol que, podía apostar, se despedía a grandes olores del sudor pegado en mi piel, ¿han escuchado eso de "sudar alcohol"?, pues bien, creo que en estos momentos soy el claro ejemplo de ese dicho. Lleve las palmas a mi cabeza y en un vano intento de querer desaparecer el dolor, comencé a masajear mis sienes a un ritmo lento para después pasar las manos por mi alborotado cabello, jalándolo un tanto y aumentando mas las punzadas.

—Deja de ser un llorón, Riven…—

Me reprimí en un murmullo mientras reuní las pocas fuerzas que tenía para abrir la regadera y animar a mi cuerpo a entrar en la ducha. Las gotas poco a poco comenzaron a humedecer mi piel, resbalando una a una y dejando que la fría temperatura refrescara cada parte de mi cuerpo, permitiendo por primera vez desde que había abierto los ojos darle ese respiro a mis músculos para expandirse, para relajarse, deje escapar un suspiro de alivio al sentir como el contacto con el agua apaciguara un poco el dolor de cabeza, aunque no tanto como quisiera pero al menos eso ya era un alivio. Decidí tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo bajo la llave, simplemente quedándome de pie ahí sin hacer nada antes de decidirme realmente a enjabonar mi cuerpo y lavar mi cabello, cosa que no me tomo más de cinco minutos a comparación de no sé cuanto estuve ahí dentro sin hacer nada. Al salir de la ducha me amarre solo una toalla a la cintura y me encamine a mi cuarto, importándome poco del charco de agua que dejaba tras de mí, ya cuando tuviera ánimos me dedicaría a limpiar y si es que me daba la gana también, al llegar tome otra toalla de uno de los cajones y tras secarme me puse lo primero que vi en el closet, unos jeans de mezclilla y una camisa azul que se amoldaba perfectamente a los músculos de mis brazos y sin dar paso a otra cosa me deje caer en la inmensa comodidad de mi cama, porque si, el dormir toda la noche en un incomodo sofá cualquier cosa más grande viene como el mejor regalo del cielo para mi cuerpo, me acomode un poco y escuche como un par de huesos tronaban como si estuvieran acomodándose tras la incómoda posición que los tenía, pero justo cuando estaba por caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia un sonido taladrante para mi estado resonó por toda la habitación y a pesar de que en otras situaciones lo hubiera dejado estar, mi cabeza en estos momentos no me lo permitía, me levante a regañadientes y tome mi celular para leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir—Genial—murmure y sin pensar más salía a prisa de mi habitación para revisar los daños.

— ¿Aún no te vas? —pregunte en mal tono al notar a la castaña con la que amanecí, sentada en cómo sin nada en el sofá y mirando la televisión.

Carraspeé para llamar su atención al ver hizo caso omiso de mis palabras

—No traje las llaves y estoy segura que mis hermanas aún no están en casa, no quiero esperar afuera—fueron sus palabras, cosa que me hizo rodar los ojos.

—Pues me importa un carajo, Darcy, mi hermana viene…lárgate—

Me cruce de brazos y escuche como resoplaba en clara molestia a la mención de mi hermana, tanto la única como la otra se soportaban y estaba seguro que eso sería el motor exacto para levantar su trasero de mi sofá, cosa que agradecí fuera así en cuestión de segundos.

La mire ponerse aquellos altos tacones y tomar su bolso, encaminándose rápido a la puerta—Llámame si te aburres—dijo sin siquiera mirarme antes de salir de mi casa.

Cuando al fin la supe lejos, me encamine a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a hacerse presente de nueva cuenta, "maldita sea" pensé llevándome una mano en la cabeza y con la otra abría la nevera para tomar una botella, pero antes de poder darle el primer trago unos familiares taconeos retumbaron en mis oídos desde el otro lado de la pared.

—Por favor, por favor…dime que no era Darcy a la bruja que vi saliendo de la casa—la voz de mi hermana reflejaba el poco gusto que tenía por la morena ya mencionada.

Sonreí socarrón—Esta bien, no te lo diré—y me dispuse a tomar mi agua y enseguida la bendita pastilla. —Ya, ya, tranquila Stella, la corrí apenas supe que venías dame algo de crédito por eso—seguí hablando al ver la cara de reproche que mi hermana me miraba, antes de cruzarse de brazos en una clara postura de desaprobación ante una conducta que no sabía porque no terminaba de entender, yo era así, ¿Qué le molestaba?

—Más te vale que limpies ese sillón, no me pienso sentar sobre fluidos corporales—me sentencio señalándome con su pequeño dedo al instante en que arrojaba una bolsa de plástico sobre la mesa, despegue mi vista de ella para dirigirla a aquello que estaba sobre la mesa y como si ella leyera mis pensamientos su voz llego en cuestión de segundos—Te traje comida china, cómela y ponte a trabajar—me informo y escondí una sonrisa.

—No tenías porque molestarte—

Se encogió de hombros—Supuse no había comido—murmuro y se dio media vuelta, pero deteniéndose a los cuantos pasos—Por cierto, mamá llamó y dijo que el dinero ya estaba en nuestras cuentas, dijo que le hablaras mañana después de clases—

—Quieres decir tu madre, ¿no? —

—Nuestra madre, Riven, ¿dieciocho años y aún te cuesta aceptarlo? —suspiro soltando esas palabras en un tono de cuando quieres hacerle entender algo a un niño pequeño, haciendo énfasis en la mención de aquella mujer. Me encogí de hombros y tome la bolsa rápidamente, despeinándola a la vez que pasaba a su lado.

Stella realmente no era mi hermana y eso cualquiera podía notarlo al ver la poca similitud entre los dos pues en términos sanguíneos no lo éramos. Su madre se había casado hacía ya varios años con mi padre cuando yo tenía siete años y ella seis, los padres de Stella se habían divorciado cuando ella tenía apenas tres años de edad y se había quedado a cuidado de su madre, pero aún a la fecha tenía una excelente relación con su padre, ¿y por el lado de mi padre?, pues bueno… digamos que mi padre se vio librado de todo compromiso con mi madre cuando esta decidió dejarnos poco después de que yo había cumplido dos años, basta decir que desde ese momento nunca más hemos sabido de ella y al menos por mi parte, no me importa lo que haya sido de ella desde ese día, su lugar en mi vida había sido dado solo como la mujer que me había dado la vida y sustituida por Luna, la mujer que a pesar de no ser su hijo me trato como tal desde un principio que comenzó a formar parte de mi ahora familia y que, a pesar que algunas veces no demostraba lo que sentía, realmente la apreciaba y había llegado a querer como mi verdadera madre.

—Lo sé, bromeaba. Ahora, anda a darte un baño que apestas al perfume barato de Brandon—la jodí soltando una fuerte risa tras mis palabras, dejándola atrás con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas y diciéndome vaya a saber que para no aparentar apenada, era tan fácil molestarla.

Gran parte de la tarde a partir de ahí debo decir que no fue lo suficiente entretenido como lo fue mi noche anterior, comí lo que Stella me había traído y me dispuse cual sirviente a limpiar el desorden que había hecho en la sala, así mismo como el lavar los cojines que tan "educadamente" me habían ordenado. Para cuando acabe estaba totalmente listo para tirarme en mi cama y dormir lo que restaba hasta el día de mañana, pero obviamente mi "adorada hermana", entiéndase el sarcasmo, tenía unos planes completamente diferentes.

— ¡Ah no!, ni te metas a la cama, es hora de irnos—dijo apenas hizo presencia en el umbral de mi puerta.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas en mente, ¡no! —sentencié sin mirarla mientras enterraba mi cara en la almohada.

— ¡Riven Di Stefano, arriba!, los chicos nos esperan ya en casa de Sky—

Gruñí, ¡mierda lo había olvidado por completo! Me levante a regañadientes de la cama lo más rápido que pude y la empuje fuera de mi habitación antes de que dijera otra cosa para enseguida tomar las llaves y lo necesario para lo que nos esperaba antes de salir de casa, iba a ser menos irritante que me dijera lo tarde que llegaríamos a que estuviera cual insecto en mi oreja tratando de levantarme, eso sí que sería una mayor tortura.

Cuando llegamos a casa de la rubia, como solía decirle a Sky, no me sorprendió ver a todos mis amigos ya reunidos alrededor de la piscina, preparando lo que sería el cierre de nuestras vacaciones de verano. Cada año desde que estábamos en secundaría, este mismo grupo de amigos que tenía al frente eran los mismos con los que había compartido la mayor parte de mi vida y, habíamos convertido como un ritual de verano el reunirnos para el último día de vacaciones antes de iniciar las clases, según Flora, mi mejor amiga, decía que todo esto nos traía buenas vibras, deseos y todas esas cosas hippies como yo las catalogaba.

— ¡Hasta que llegan!, ya pensábamos en comer sin ustedes—gritó Helio desde la piscina en donde estaba a un lado de Flora, ¿he mencionado ya que mi mejor amigo termino siendo el novio de mi mejor amiga?, digamos que llegue a un punto en que no se cómo termine siendo el Cupido para estos dos, o bueno, más bien para todos los presentes en el lugar.

—Tenía cosas que hacer en casa, tu sabes, noche ajetreada, un trío, un par de condones que limpiar del piso, alguien tenía que limpiar la hazaña de anoche—sonreír engreídamente como si acabara de decir como estuviera el clima, ganándome un par de gritos y miradas desaprobatorias de las chicas y un par de simples golpes por parte de ms amigos, aún no entendía porque les escandalizaba al escucharme decir aquellas cosas.

—Mejor cierra la boca y ve por un par de cervezas a la casa, sirve de algo—escuche a Sky desde el otro lado de donde estábamos, mientras me apuntaba a su casa y preparaba algo en el asador.

Comida, alcohol y debo admitir que la buena compañía de la tarde hicieron de nuestra tradición sin duda el mejor domingo y para el atardecer, la mayoría de nosotros ya estábamos completamente rendidos de la piscina, tirados sobre el suelo junto a esta y otros sobre las sillas admirando la última puesta del sol de las tan sagradas vacaciones de verano. Cerré mis ojos un par de segundos pero me tuve que obligar abrirlos cuando sentí que el cansancio comenzaba a vencerme, pero de un momento a otro me regañe mentalmente al abrirlos, pues la primera imagen que se me puso enfrente lo era la primera que sinceramente quisiera ver en estos momentos.

—Ugh, consíganse una habitación—hice una mueca de asco al ver a casi todos mis amigos en momentos de derroche de miel que podían matar de diabetes por tanta azúcar, ¿Por qué sigo estando cerca de ellos?

— ¿Envidia, hermano? —preguntó Brandon mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de mi hermana.

— ¿Envidia de que los traigan cual perros falderos?, no gracias, yo si tengo dignidad—

—Algún día alguien te hará tragarte esas palabras y juro que me regocijare en tu cara al verte sufrir por una chica—la voz de mi hermana reflejaba el claro disgusto que sentía al saber mi actitud sobre las relaciones, sabía que aquello no lo decía en serio, aunque…bueno, es Stella, si la creía capaz de ello aunque nunca sucedería, yo perfectamente lo sabía.

—Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, nunca va a pasar—sentencie sin más, dándole un largo trago a mi cerveza.

—Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro—de repente la voz de Flora se hizo presente de entre todos, captando la atención en segundos—Es un nuevo semestre y como todo es el inicio de un nuevo ciclo, de cambios, quizá ya sea tu tiempo Riven—aquella sonrisa tan inocente de mi amiga se poso en sus labios mientras me miraba con aquel aire maternal que siempre tenía para nosotros y, aunque trate con todas mis fuerzas no de ser grosero con ella, no pude evitar una soltar una fuerte carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar.

—Flora, en serio deja de leer…—mis palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando el repiqueteo de mi celular llamo mi atención, sin pensarlo dos tome el aparato de la mesa donde la tenía y una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en mi rostro en cuanto vi a la dueña del numero que se mostraba en la pantalla—Miren, creo que ya empezamos con el pie derecho—fue lo único que dije antes de ponerme la camisa y tomar las llaves del auto—Nos vemos mañana, Brandon te encargo a mi hermana—y con esas simples palabras me encamine fuera del lugar sin esperar palabra alguna de los presentes, sabía que ya se harían a la idea de a dónde iba, ahora solo tenía un objetivo en mente y un nuevo destino al subir al auto.

Un par de piernas y una rubia cabellera me esperaban en una cama ya bastante conocida para mí, si este era "mi tiempo" como Flora había dicho, pues gracias sea lo que sea pues estábamos empezando con el pie derecho.

* * *

_Primero que nada, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a las personas que leyeron el prologo de esta nueva de mis historias, especialmente a: **NagatoYuki-chan, SmilesUp, Magdas, Cereza Prohibida, Yeselin y ItsMetalItsOurBand** por sus comentarios, ¡me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado!_

_Segundo, siento MUCHISIMO haber tardado en actualizar, pero entre el trabajo y algunos problemas de salud poco podía acercarme a la laptop, pero ahora que estoy de regreso, les tengo la noticia que las actualizaciones serán cada semana, así que sin falta nos leeremos el próximo lunes._

_Este capítulo es un tanto introductorio aún, aquí descubrimos las "inocentes" prácticas de Riven y en el siguiente, conoceremos a cierta peli azul que llegara a revolucionar el mundo de más de una persona, así que ¿preparados?, ¡nos leemos hasta el próximo!_

Dobreva.


	3. Deveraux

— ¿Por qué tenemos que regresar a clases?, ¡no quiero ir!—

El lloriqueo de mi hermana en estos momentos reflejaba en voz alta lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes pensábamos, la maldición de tener que madrugar nuevamente por todo un semestre entero y aguantar a un par de viejos dar las cátedras más aburridas del mundo pero sobre todo, la carga de trabajo que todos los maestros dejaban en cada materia como si solo nos dedicáramos a ello y no tuviéramos vida social, ¿será que este semestre puede ser diferente?. Resople ante mi pensamiento, justo antes de mirarla de reojo cuando el semáforo se ponía en rojo.

—Pues con la ropa que traes, parece de todo menos que vas a la escuela—murmure, recargando mi cabeza en el asiento y cerrando mis ojos un segundo aún agotado, ¡maldita sea! no debí haberme desvelado tanto anoche con Rachel… ¿o era Rebecca?, daba igual debí haberme retirado temprano.

—Disculpa, pero traigo mucho más ropa encima que las zorras a las que te tiras—la voz de Stella me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, haciéndome abrir los ojos justo en el que la luz del semáforo cambiaba y dejando caer el pie a fondo en el acelerador, girándome apenas unos segundos para sonreírle inocente.

—Eso no lo discuto—solté apenas una risa—Pero en serio, a la otra tapate más que ya estoy cansado de ir a la oficina del director, ¡se considerada con tu hermano! —bromee un poco con ella en lo último dando un exagerado tono dramático y colocando una mano sobre mi pecho, generando una risa en ella que logro contagiarme pronto, aunque la verdad es que eso no iba del todo en broma. Stella había sido catalogada como una de las chicas más hermosas de la preparatoria y eso, obviamente, atraía la mirada de más de un cabron que se creía capaz de meterse bajo las faltas de mi hermana, por lo que claro mi puño había terminado en más de una vez sobre la mejilla de estos llevándome a varias peleas y ganándome un pase directo a la oficina del director, así que digamos que mi expediente no era el mejor a estas alturas.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan celoso—dijo en un tono infantil y aunque no la estaba mirando ahora, la podía imaginar sacándome la lengua cual niña pequeña. Decidí no decir nada y solo dedicarme a manejar, sabía que dijera lo que dijera ella me haría tanto caso sobre su ropa como yo con ella sobre chicas, nulo.

El resto del camino que faltaba hasta llegar a la preparatoria me la pase en completo silencio, escuchando solamente comentarios intermitentes de Stella sobre nuestros amigos, algo de un vestido que quería y un montón de cosas más que solo asentía como si realmente me interesaran, a la vez que también cantaba a pedazos cualquier canción que sonara en el estéreo del carro. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento del lugar, apenas me pude despedir de mi hermana pues salió corriendo en dirección a donde alcance a ver a Brandon quien se dirigía a nosotros y solo salude con un movimiento de mano, mi hermana ya lo estaba acaparando apenas empezando el día, ¿no se fastidiaba de tanto hostigamiento?, sin duda en mi lugar ya la hubiera mandado al carajo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Resople al ver la escena. Me quede de pie junto al carro, recargado en este mientras mi hermana y Brandon compartían su momento y yo me dedicaba a ver el espectáculo de piernas y escotes que se meneaban frente a mí con cada chica que pasaba, sonriéndole a un par y guiñando el ojo a otras tantas mientras analizaba quien no había pasado por mi sofá y cuál podría ser la afortunada de una segunda ronda, más todos aquellos pensamientos se fueron a un segundo plazo cuando a unos cuantos aparcamientos de donde estaba, una chica logro robar complemente mi atención.

Si pensaba que había visto todo tipo de mujeres, estaba completamente equivocado. La chica que estaba frente a mis ojos parecía por mucha ventaja una fantasía andando, una figura perfecta con unas delicadas y firmes curvas en los lugares correctos, piel blanquecina que parecía resplandecer poco a poco con cada rayo de sol que alumbraba el lugar, piernas de infarto y un cabello azul, largo y…sensual, si de esos mismos que te imaginas a una mujer desnuda, con tacones altos y cabello alborotado de actriz porno, ese mismo escenario es lo que prácticamente la chica me estaba brindando y yo no podía despegar la vista de ella, ¿quién carajos es ella?, me pregunte mentalmente y de un momento a otro mi mente viajo tan rápido que para estos segundos ya estaba imaginando mis labios saborear aquella piel y bajando por sus…

—Riven...¡Riven!—un grito y un chasquido de dedos frente a mi rostro me saco de mi transe y juro que quise matar a quien se atrevía a romper mi fantasía.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunte de mala manera, girando apenas un poco para toparme de lleno con Brandon, maldito cabron.

—Es hora de entrar a clases—me informo. Maldito, ¿solo por eso me interrumpía? —¿Estás bien?, parecer perdido —siguió hablando mientras arrugaba su frente.

—Lo estaba hacía cinco segundos atrás, mierda Brandon, ¿Qué no veas a esa chica? —apunte en un tono de voz como si estuviera loco al no ver lo mismo que yo estaba viendo.

—¿Chica?, ¿Cuál chica? —

—¡La que esta…! —Señale con mi mano en la dirección que estaba aquella mujer, pero en cuanto volví a mirar el lugar este estaba completamente vacío, ¿Qué demonios?—Mierda, juro que ahí había una chica buenísima con piernas de infarto—

Comencé a buscarla con la mirada entre los pocos presentes que aún quedaban en el estacionamiento pero nada, no pude encontrarla de nuevo. La risa de Brandon no tardo en llegar a mis oídos y lo fulmine con la mirada, ¿de qué carajos se ríe?.

—¿Cuántas horas llevas sin sexo, ocho?, creo que ya alucinas hermano, te hace falta—

Hice una mueca de sarcasmo—Cierra la boca, imbécil—dije de mala manera—Anda, es hora de entrar a clases—repetí lo mismo que él me había dicho hacia segundos atrás y lo empuje por el brazo, colgándome la mochila al hombros para ponernos en camino al edificio.

La primera clase del día que teníamos era biología y yo no podía de pensar en una manera más aburrida de empezar el primer día de clases, ¿de qué demonios me iba a servir biología cuando la carrera que ya había decidido poco tenía que ver con esto?, desde hacía ya un año había decidido que iba a seguir los pasos de mi padre y estudiar arquitectura, por lo que veía esta materia como una gran pérdida de tiempo y no dude en comenzar a dormitar cuando el profesor en turno comenzó a dar la introducción sobre lo que veríamos en el curso, ¿a quién le importa? ¡Termine de una vez!, grite en mi mente cuando me tuve que obligar a prestar atención al notar que el profesor ya se estaba dando cuenta de mi poco interés hacía sus explicaciones. Ahogue un bostezo a la vez que dirigía mi vista a la puerta del salón, aquella gloriosa salida que estaba ansiando desde que entre, pero lo que esta me ofrecería era por mucho algo que yo esperaba.

¡Era ella!, su perfecta anatomía pasaba como en cámara lenta por el pasillo frente al salón junto al subdirector, o al menos eso pude identificar al viejo que iba con ella diciendo vaya a saber qué cosa. Dilate un tanto mi mirada al reconocerla y la seguí lo que pude con la mirada, pero claro no me era suficiente. Comencé a estirarme en mi asiento para poder seguir admirando aquellas blanquecinas piernas, que no medí la distancia y casi voy a dar de cara al suelo cuando el pupitre cedió ante mi peso y tuve que sostenerme de mis compañeros a cada lado para solo dejar al pupitre chocar parte contra el suelo.

—¿Todo en orden, señor Di Stefano? —la voz del profesor tuvo que ser un poco más fuerte para sobre salir entre las risas de mis compañeros de salón y llamar mi atención.

—Sí—fue la simple respuesta mientras me acomodaba de nuevo en mi lugar. Genial, primer día y ya estoy dando espectáculo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —la voz de Brandon sonó en un murmullo a mis espaldas mientras yo fulminaba con la mirada a más de uno que aún seguía riéndose de mí.

Negué con la cabeza—¿No la viste?, era ella—susurre, apoyando mas mi espalda a la silla para poder hablarle.

—¿La del estacionamiento? —Solo asentí en respuesta—Estas loco, hermano—me dijo antes de volver su atención a la clase y darme tiempo de reorganizar mis ideas o mejor dicho, de comenzar a fantasear con esas piernas que no dejaban de darme vueltas por la cabeza, ¿Quién era ella?.

El resto de la clase y prácticamente todo el tiempo hasta el almuerzo no pude sacarme aquella imagen y pregunta de la cabeza, estaba seguro que el semestre pasado no había visto a esa chica y ya me estaba regañando él porque no la había notado pero sobre todo él porque aquel par de piernas aún no se habían pasado por mi sofá, eso sí que era un pecado para alguien como yo. Trate de distraerme y pensar en alguna otra cosa, incluso no me importo coquetear descaradamente con cuanta chica se pasaba frente a mi meneando sus caderas para llamar mi atención, pero aún y con todas esas chicas mi mente no podía sacarse aquella imagen de la chica de la mañana. Maldita sea ¡enfócate Riven!, me regañe mentalmente mientras me atrape comparando las piernas de una chica frente a mí en la fila del almuerzo con las de aquella chica de pelo azul. —Creo si me hace falta sexo…—

Cuando por fin conseguí mi almuerzo me senté en la mesa que vi ocupada por el equipo de futbol americano junto con Brandon y Sky, desde primer semestre los tres habíamos ingresado al equipo y el primer día siempre nos reuníamos para discutir los posibles nuevos horarios de entrenamientos y la elección del mariscal de campo de la temporada, aunque esta vez esas conversaciones iban mas allá, este año teníamos una competencia regional que si bien jugábamos nuestras cartas podríamos conseguir la final y eso me ayudaría como pase extra a la beca universitaria.

—Debemos mejorar nuestra defensiva si queremos…—mis palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta cuando sentí como Sky me daba un par de codazos para llamar mi atención, deje que Jason continuara con el tema mientras me giraba a ver de mala gana a Sky, pero así como gire no tuvieron que decirme nada para saber que pasaba pues la dirección de sus mirabas me lo dejaba en claro. Tanto él como Brandon miraban en dirección a la mesa donde estaban las chicas, eso no era nada nuevo, lo que si llamaba la atención era ver a todas con mala cara alrededor de Flora y esta con unos ánimos que podía adivinar hasta los suelos. Sin pensármelo dos veces me levante de mi lugar con dirección a la mesa, a la vez que mis amigos me seguían muy de cerca.

—Hey, ¿Por qué la cara larga, enana? —me dirigí directamente a Flora por aquel apodo que pocas veces solía llamarla de "cariño" o mejor dicho para molestarla.

Su mirada tardo unos segundo en llegar a la mía, recibiéndome con una fina y cálida sonrisa que no importara que le pasara por la cabeza, ella siempre tenía tatuado ese gesto para los demás, negando un tanto con la cabeza pero sin siquiera molestarse en abrir la boca, pero a pesar de que trataba de restarle importancia a lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, sabía que eso era lo último que la morena quería. Abrí mi boca para volver a preguntar pero una voz demasiado chillante fue la que decidió hablar por mi amiga.

—¡Dile Flora! —Chillo Stella en su dirección para después mirarme—Pues parece que a tu amiguito se le están pegando tus practicas y todo el día se la ha pasado ignorando a su novia para pasar el tiempo con la señorita "mírenme, soy nueva" —sus manos se dirigieron a su cabello mientras hacía un infantil movimiento de alborotarlo para verse "sensual", lo que viniendo de ella me parecía algo verdaderamente estúpido. Arque una ceja en clara señal de confusión y gire mi cabeza a ambos lados para ver a mis amigos, quienes claramente tenían la misma cara de no entender ni la mas mínima palabra de lo que mi hermana estaba diciendo, los tres parecíamos tener tatuado el signo de interrogación en la frente, algo que mi hermana pareció leer muy bien cuando resoplo y señalo a los ventanales junto a nosotros, aquellos que nos daban una perfecta vista del patio principal.

Y ahí, justo ahí se materializaba…mi alucinación volvía a hacerse presente. "Carajo", ese fue mi primer pensamiento en apenas mis ojos se enfocaron en el exterior, ahí frente a nosotros al otro lado del cristal estaba la señorita piernas perfectas junto a mi mejor amigo y el subdirector de la escuela, Helio parecía estarle explicando algo mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombre de la chica para luego cederle la palabra, mirándole con algo que pude percibir como admiración, pero sobre todo con gran cariño…casi igual como con el que miraba a Flora, ¿será que Helio…?, no puede ser. Negué apenas imperceptible con la cabeza justo en el momento en que el viejo amargado del subdirector se alejaba, dejando a mi amigo solo con la chica para que en cuestión de segundos esta se arrojara a sus brazos aferrándose a su cuello y él envolviera aquella pequeña cintura entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

—¡Suficiente! —el grito de Stella logro sacarme del transe en el que parecía me había sumergido no se cuanto tiempo y solo fui consciente cuando note como la rubia loca ya llevaba a rastras a Flora del brazo hacía las afueras de la cafetería hasta donde estaba Helio. Le di una rápida mirada a Brandon señalando a la chica cuando estábamos a pocos pasos de ella, dándole a entender que era ella a quien me había estado refiriendo toda la mañana.

—¡Helio! —chilló—No puedo creerlo…esto es algo que me puedo esperar de Riven fácilmente, pero ti, ¡pensé eras diferente! —no era rato que mi hermana me tuviera en el peor concepto, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrado a ello y a pesar de que en otro momento le hubiera respondido con un comentario sarcástico, esta vez no pude más que mirarla mal y quejarme por ello, por primera vez no me agradaba el hecho que se refiriera mal de mi frente a una chica, frente a esa chica.

Mire como Helio poco a poco comenzaba a soltarla mientras ambos nos miraban a todos con cara de no entender que es lo que estaba pasando, fue justo en ese momento en que de verdad pude apreciar mejor a la belleza frente a mí, no solo tenía un cuerpo de infarto y cabello de actriz porno como lo había deducido en un principio, si no que ahora de cerca podía apreciar lo blanquecina y tersa que su piel era, estaba seguro sin tocarla la suavidad que provocaría un simple roce bajo mis dedos y tuve que cerrar mi mano fuertemente en un puño al notar el cosquilleo que provocaban solo mis pensamientos.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Stella? —por primera vez Helio decidió romper el silencio que se había formado después de que todos habíamos interrumpido tan tierna escena.

—¡De ella!, —su delgado dedo señalo a la peli azul—paseándote como si fuera tu nueva novia, ¿te puedes imaginar lo que todos ya deben estar hablando de Flora? —la escuche seguir hablando, mientras mi vista se alternaba entre las dos aludidas, Flora por su parte parecía querer evitar a toda costa la mirada que Helio le dirigía como queriendo leer los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de su novia, mientras la segunda poco a poco mostraba indicios de una sonrisa traviesa que comenzaba a florecer en aquellos rosados labios.

Lo que siguió a continuación era algo que podía apostar nadie de nosotros se lo veía venir, en lugar de querer arreglar aquella situación ambos solo compartieron una cómplice mirada antes de echarse a reír con gran fuerza frente a nosotros, dejando a más de uno igual o más confundidos que al principio, a una Stella a punto de querer asesinar a alguien y a Flora con los ánimos más bajos al ver como su novio parecía burlarse de ella.

—Ya veo que les has hablado mucho de mí, eh—por primera vez entre risas la voz de la chica se hizo presente y aunque estaba opacada por las risas que parecían no querer detenerse, el suave y delicado timbre de su voz no tardo en colarse por mis oídos y comenzar a grabarse para después—Creo aquí hay un enorme mal entendido, ¿creen que Helio y yo…?—comenzó a señalarse y viceversa, dejando la pregunta incompleta al saber a qué punto quería llegar.

—Creo que es lo que todos pensamos—la voz de Flora se hizo resonar entre todos nosotros de un momento a otro, no me resistí en mirarla sorprendido pero a la vez ahogando una risa al notar el indicio de enojo que catastróficamente trato de esconder. Helio al igual que yo pareció notar aquello y trato de acercarse a ella, pero su compañera se lo impidió colocando una mano frente a él.

—Yo lo arreglo—le sonrió y camino hasta colocarse frente a mi amiga—Lo siento si te hicimos pensar mal…a todos—nos brindo una fugaz mirada antes de regresar si vista a Flora y ofrecerle su mano con una cálida sonrisa—Mi nombre es Musa Deveraux—en cuanto ese nombre salió de sus labios un cable pareció hacer clic en mi cabeza, alto, no, no, ella no puede…—soy hermana de Helio—…me tienen que estar jodiendo.

—¡¿Hermana?! —

—¡¿Tienes una hermana?! —

—¿Qué no eres hijo único? —

Las preguntas por parte de todos apenas la noticia se dio a relucir comenzaron a salir una a una de las bocas de todos nosotros, ¿Por qué Helio nunca me hablo de su hermana?, esa principalmente era la pregunta que ahora ocupada mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?—solté en un tono más alto para hacerme notar, tenía que saber la respuesta ahora.

Helio solo se encogió de hombros—Nunca lo preguntaron—dijo simple con aquella calma característica—Todos al no conocer más que a mi padre dedujeron que era hijo único, ¿me equivoco? —pregunto, teniendo una afirmación por parte de todos nosotros. —Además…desde que tenía diez años Musa ha pasado su vida en Londres, por eso no la conocía—siguió explicando mientras dirigía una mirada a Musa, una mirada que a pesar de ser acompañada con una sonrisa podía percibir que había un tras fondo oculto tras aquel gesto.

El sonido del timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso fue lo siguiente que se escucho por todo el lugar, dando por hecho el final de la pequeña charla y dejándome con varias preguntas que no pensaba quedarme guardadas.

Observe como Helio se llevaba a Musa mientras que a mí me jalaban hacía el lado contrario a su destino y por más que trate de zafarme de ello tanto Sky como Brandon se encargaron de mantenerme a raya hasta la puerta del salón de clases, malditos.

—Iré al baño antes de entrar a clases, ya regreso— informe y antes de que pudieran decirme algo o el profesor llegara, yo ya estaba saliendo del salón y doblando la esquina del primer pasillo que se me puso enfrente, no tenía ánimos de entrar a clases y cierta curiosidad hacía la nueva hermana de mi mejor amigo era más fuerte en estos momentos. Camine lo más rápido que pude sin saber exactamente a donde me estaba dirigiendo, topándome con quien menos esperaba en estos momentos, pero quien seguramente más me entretendría.

—Darcy—salude con una sonrisa socarrona mientras me topaba con aquella castaña que bien sabía calentar mi sillón.

—Riven—una mirada que conocía muy bien se reflejo en sus ojos apenas me vio y sabía que en su mente apareció la misma idea que yo tuve—¿Hora libre? —me pregunto y antes de poder contestar ella ya estaba tomando mi mano y jalándome al último salón del pasillo. Basta decir que no pasaron cinco segundos en que entramos al salón y ya tenía a Darcy sobre el escritorio y su blusa fuera de su cuerpo con infinita facilidad, mis manos poco a poco comenzaron a recorrer sus piernas dándome un glorioso acceso aquella parte intima gracias a su atuendo, quien sea quien haya inventado las faldas cortas bendito sea por ello. Deje que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo solo como ella sabía hacerlo antes de sentir como desesperada bajaban hasta el botón de mi pantalón para liberarme de aquella presión que ya sentía en mi entre pierna, ella sabía a lo que iba.

—¿Disculpe, se puede…?—una tercera voz se hizo presente en el lugar y mis ojos se dilataron al lograr reconocer a la dueña. Me pare en seco y gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con una muy sorprendida y apenada Musa admirando lo último que te imaginas ver en un salón de clases—Yo…¡lo siento!—dijo y azoto la puerta antes de desaparecer tras de ella, genial.

—Mierda—murmure alejándome rápidamente de Darcy y volviendo a acomodarme antes de cerrar el zíper de mi pantalón.

—¿Qué haces?, esa tonta ya se fue—

—Cuando llega público las ganas se van, Darcy—dije sabiendo que no era del todo cierto, pues lo que se notaba en mis pantalones era clara prueba de mi mentira. No dije nada más y solo tome mi mochila mientras salía a toda prisa del salón, la urgencia de alejarme de aquel lugar y encontrar a la pequeña que había interrumpido mi diversión era ahora mi prioridad. Topándomela a solo dos pasillos de donde estaba.

—¡Hey! —le llame en voz alta para tener su atención mientras corría hasta poder alcanzarla, agradecía en mi interior que para cuando estuve a su lado la "hinchazón" al fin había bajado. —Te gustó tener vista de primera fila para el espectáculo, ¿eh? —

Pude notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Oye, lo siento…yo…yo no quería arruinar el momento con tu novia—

—¿Novia? —una carcajada más fuerte de lo que debería salió desde el fondo de mi garganta al saber al adjetivo que le había dado a Darcy—No, no, no te equivoques—hable—Ella no es mi novia…es solo una más a la cual le gusta meterse en mis pantalones, tu sabes, solo le daba lo que quería—explique como si del clima hablando, ganándome una mirada reprobatoria junto que otro sentimiento que me hicieron sentir extraño ante ella.

—Oh—fue lo único que obtuve antes de que volviera a caminar.

—Creo que no tuvimos el placer hace rato, soy Riven Di Stefano amigo de Helio—me presente extendiendo mi mano en su dirección apresurando el paso, esta chica caminaba rápido.

—Musa Deveraux—dijo sin siquiera mirarme, pasando de largo ante mi saludo y dejándome con la mano extendida, ¿a esta que le pasa?.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —

—No—directa.

—¿Quieres te oriente a algún lugar? —volví a presionar.

—No—seca, esta chica es dura para sacar palabras. Presione un poco más mi andar y me pare frente a ella, tapándole el paso y obligándola a mirarme, si estaba evitando mi mirada esta vez no le iba a dar esa opción.

—Puedes hablar ¿sabes?, sin ningún problema, no tengas miedo no muerdo—mucho, complete en mi mente.

—No tengo miedo, más bien es alergia a tipos como tú. —dijo tajante, dirigiéndome la misma mirada que me hacía sentir incomodo, ¿Qué es lo que tenía?

—¿A tipos como yo? —Pregunte, revolviéndome sin saber exactamente porque y sonriendo apenas un poco—Pero soy un gran chico—me encogí de hombros como si quisiera restarle importancia, esta chica sin duda era rara, apenas me estaba conociendo y ya me estaba catalogando con mala fama, vale está bien no es que no la tenga y que ella no me haya atrapado en situación comprometedora hacía cinco minutos atrás pero…¡hey!, ¿y el beneficio de la duda?.

Asintió—Si, aquellos que creen pueden tirarse a la primera chica con piernas que se le cruza enfrente—me lanzó directo y sin mortificaciones, levantando un tanto su barbilla como si quisiera imponerse para defender su postura, no había pasado más de tres minutos frente a Musa Deveraux y ya podía deducir que era una chica con carácter, pero sobre todo bocaza.

No tenía con que defenderme ante ello, las pocas palabras que había soltado me habían descrito a la perfección y no había razones en este mundo que yo tuviera para hacerla callar o tan siquiera arrepentirse de sus palabras. Arrugue mi frente mientras clavaba mi mirara en la suya, aquellos ojos azul oscuro que si bien dicen son la ventana del alma, los de ella parecían un sótano, profundos y misteriosos…dueños un profundos secretos que sabía escondía con aquella actitud retadora. Me hice a un lado cuando note no sacaría más palabra de ella y dejándola que siguiera su camino, mis ojos siguieron el andar de sus pasos por el suelo antes de levantar la vista y sonreír.

—La oficina del subdirector es en el siguiente pasillo a la derecha, tercera puerta a la izquierda—hable en voz alta y me regocije un tanto al verla frenarse en seco como si estuviera repasando mis palabras antes de tomar mi consejo e irse por donde le dije, al menos no me fui en blanco.

El resonar de unas palmas golpeando una contra otra y la risa que sonó por el pasillo fue lo siguiente que se hizo presente, haciéndome resoplar al saber lo que se vendría.

—Suéltalo—

—Bravo, simplemente bravo—Brandon volvió a aplaudir saliendo de su pequeño escondite del pasillo cercano—Buena esa hermano, pero si quieres un consejo…no tienes terreno peligroso—hablo en un tono más serio acercándose a mi—¿Ya olvidaste las tres reglas básicas?, no ex -novias, no chicas de tus amigos….y menos hermanas—solté una risa cínica

—¿Me estás diciendo esto cuando eres tu quien esta saliendo con mi hermana—

Su gesto se torció, sabía a qué me estaba refiriendo—No es lo mismo Riven, sabes que mi caso fue diferente—hacía años atrás Brandon era igual que yo, un tipo al que no le importaba andar saltando de cama en cama con todas las chicas de la escuela y fácilmente podía decir que entre él y yo le habíamos dado casi al vuelta a toda buena fémina de la universidad, pero claro…como todo idiota cometió la estupidez de enamorarse. Sabía del _crush_ que mi hermana tenía con él y viceversa, pero al menos por parte de Brandon él sabía que no tenía oportunidad con ella por la regla que teníamos y porque sabía que mi hermana conocía su reputación, pero aquella parecía no importarle a Stella quien fue quien termino confesando todo y dándole una oportunidad a Brandon, convirtiéndolo en el perro faldero que era ahora.

—Diferente o no, era la regla…¿Quién dice que conmigo no puede romperse también? —dije de manera inocente y alzando mis cejas de manera sugestiva.

—Yo que tu no me confiaba, se nota que Musa es una chica de agallas y dudo sea alguien tan fácil como las de aquí—me hizo notar aquello que yo ya había deducido, Musa Deveraux tenía algo diferente que todo el mundo aquí. Asentí dándole la razón.

—No lo niego, pero te apuesto las tareas de todo el semestre que para antes de que comience la temporada de juego…Musa Deveraux ya habrá pasado por mi sofá—sentencie, si él lo había planteado como un reto, pues que así fuera.

El silencio se prolongo entre nosotros un par de segundos antes de simplemente verlo alejarse rumbo hacía mal no recordaba era donde debería estar clases en estos momentos.

—Trato—dijo de espaldas de repente—Tienes hasta Octubre, dos meses y sin que Helio se entere—me miro sobre su hombro y sonrió antes de retomar el paso.

Sonreí y asentí a pesar de que él ya no me viera, algunas costumbres nunca cambian y yo tenía que ponerme manos a la obra.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!...pues como prometí, a pesar que no fue justo el lunes, les traigo un nuevo capitulo. ¿Un tanto largo?, quería explicar bien la introducción de Musa para ir directo al hoyo del asunto, parece que nuestro querido Riven tiene un nuevo juego entre manos con la hermanita de su mejor, ¿creen que Musa ceda pronto ante sus encantos?, pero también, ¿Qué papel jugara Brandon dentro de todo esto? ¡Déjenme sabe sus opiniones!_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y por sus comentarios a: **Cereza Prohibida, Yeselin, NagatoYuki-chan y esa pequeña anónima.**_

_Hasta la próxima semana._

_Dobreva_


	4. Conociendo terrenos

_Tienes hasta Octubre, dos meses y sin que Helio se entere_.

Aquellas palabras seguían retumbando en mi mente desde hacía ya un par de semanas atrás, la advertencia escondida al llevar el nombre de mi amigo en ella y el tiempo que poco a poco se me estaba viniendo encima eran los dos factores importantes en todo esto, y a pesar de que no quería admitirlo, tanto uno como otro punto era igual de importante que cualquier paso en falso me mandaría todos mis planes al carajo. Mordisquee el tapón de la pluma que llevaba en la mano mientras me obligaba a poner atención al frente, hacia el profesor y su explicación sobre el Diagrama de Pareto, tema que debía reconocer estaba bastante perdido debido a mi gran falta de atención durante toda la clase, maldita estadística. Suspire, agitando un poco mi cabeza para poder alejar cualquier otro pensamiento y enfocarme aunque fueran los últimos 10 minutos de la maldita hora, lo que menos me convenía a estas alturas era darme el lujo de reprobar una clase por culpa de las piernas de una chica, las maneras de conseguirla en mi sillón y las diferentes formas de tirármela.

—Es todo por hoy jóvenes, quiero la tarea puntual en mi escritorio mañana…pueden salir—el anuncio del profesor en esos momentos fue música para mis oídos y ni lento ni tarde apunte con agilidad lo que había dejado encargado para mañana, pero cualquier concentración que tuviera en el momento fue robado cuando de un momento a otro el enorme libro de estadística cayo con un pesado y sonido sordo en mi escritorio, frente a mi cara.

—¿Qué carajos…? —Pregunte desubicado, levantando la vista y topándome con el rostro de Brandon y esa sonrisa que me daban ganas de partirle la cara—¿Qué mierdas te pasa?, ¿de qué fue eso?—pregunte, arrugando mi frente.

—Es para la tarea, más vale que este bien hecha no quiero una mala calificación por tu culpa—me dijo en un tono de suficiencia que no sirvió más que para provocar mi mal carácter. Me pare sin aviso de mi lugar, tomando el libro entre mis manos y arrojándoselo con ganas de estrellárselo en la cara, pero que maldije al ver que sin ningún esfuerzo lo detuvo sin siquiera inmutarse por mi acto.

—No voy hacer nada, el tiempo aun no se cumple—le informe levantando mis cosas de mi lugar y metiéndolas a mi mochila de mala manera antes de encararlo de nueva cuenta.

Se encogió de hombros—Pues en las últimas dos semanas no he visto que muevas un solo dedo, deduje que ya te habías dado por vencido desde ahora y que no podrías con Musa—

—El hecho de que tu no me hayas visto actuando no significa que no lo esté haciendo, ¿Quién dice que Musa ya no estuvo en mi sofá y no estoy alardeando? —

—Si eso fuese verdad, a estas alturas el chisme ya se hubiera regado y Helio estaría cayéndote a golpes, mi querido amigo—levanto su muñeca izquierda y dio unos golpecitos con su dedo índice al cristal de su reloj—Tic, tac Riven, el tiempo se te está agotando—fue lo último que dijo antes de verlo dar media vuelta y salir del salón de clases. Resople y a regañadientes me obligue a seguirlo, aún con el pensamiento pasado en mi cabeza y ahora su voz nuevamente entre mis pensamientos mientras le pisaba los talones hacía la cafetería para la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando llegamos al lugar no perdimos tiempo en conseguir una bandeja de comida y dirigirnos a nuestra ya mesa habitual, una a la cual desde hacía ya dos semanas se le había sumado una nueva integrante, quien curiosamente no estaba al igual que la loca rubia que tengo como hermana.

—¿Y Stella? —pregunte con cautela mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Timmy, aunque la verdadera pregunta era saber donde estaba aquella chica de cabellos azules.

—Ella y Musa se retrasaron por…—la voz de Bloom desde el otro lado de la mesa se hizo sonar poco a poco, pero callándose cuando un molesto chillido robo la atención de todos nosotros y unos cuantos que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Me gire un poco en mi lugar para distinguir a mi hermana corriendo hasta nosotros con un papel en su mano en alto y prácticamente arrastrando a Musa, sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Ya están aquí, ya están aquí!—comenzó a saltar cual niña pequeña al llegar a nosotros y estampar el papel que llevaba en mano sobre la mesa, haciéndome rodar los ojos al notar de que iba aquel chillante papel rosa y al final entender la infantil actitud de mi hermana.

Sin dar tiempo a nada, las demás se levantaron de su lugar y se acercaron hasta el centro de la mesa para leer el papel emocionadas, todos mis amigos al igual que yo no pudimos evitar reír al ver las reacciones que tenían todas para el evento que se les venía quizá en pocos días, más aún así no pase desapercibido el notar como Musa tomaba asiento a un lado de Brandon con una expresión bastante confundida, escuchando los alaridos que soltaban las demás para después inclinarse y susurrarle vaya a saber qué cosa al castaño, quien muy animado comenzaba a charlar con ella en un tono que odiaba no podía escuchar para enterarme de que iba aquello, pero Musa parecía entender a la perfección pues note como su boca se formaba en una perfecta "O" a la vez que sus ojos brillaban en entendimientos asintiendo conforme más avanzaban las palabras de Brandon.

—¿Audiciones para porristas, eh? —la pregunta de Sky hizo en voz alta el pensamiento que estaba seguro ya todos teníamos en la cabeza. Cada inicio de semestre la entrenadora de dicha actividad hacia pruebas para elegir la "escuadra perfecta" y, a pesar de que sabía que Stella y las demás terminaban dentro de este equipo, no paraban de emocionarse cada semestre por lo mismo, "mujeres" pensé al verlas asentir y mejor dedicarme a comer.

—Musa, vas a hacer las pruebas para la escuadra, ¿verdad? —la sencilla pregunta de Flora minutos después fue lo único que logro despertarme y dejar de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, haciéndome en el más interesado en el tema en cuestión de segundos y levantar mi vista hacia la aludida, quien parecía haberle tomado la pregunta tan de repente como a mí.

—Pues…parece divertido, quizá…—

—¡No! —mi atención fue robada abruptamente cuando apenas la delicada voz comenzaba a sonar en mis oídos puesto que el grito de Helio había robado el momento descaradamente, haciendo que el escándalo de la mesa se pausara de golpe, quedándonos todos en completo silencio y debatiéndose cada uno si debía hacer movimiento o no.

Arque una ceja mirándolo, ¿a este que le pasa?

—¿Disculpa?—la clara molestia en la voz de Musa por la interrupción de su hermano era tan palpable que hizo que la mirada de asombro y curiosidad de más de uno se posara en su blanquecino rostro.

Ambos se quedaron en total silencio por unos segundos, solamente mirándose directamente a los ojos, como si cada uno quisiera matar al otro con la mirada pues era fácil distinguir el enojo de cada uno. Mi mirada curiosa se alternaba entre los dos, que Helio peleara con su hermana era raro, claro, pero…vamos ¿Quién no hace eso?, en más de una ocasión todos aquí habían sido testigos y hasta referís de las riñas que Stella y yo teníamos, lo que era raro aquí era la actitud de Helio, ¿Qué de malo tenía que ella quisiera unirse a la escuadra con las demás?, hermano celoso era lo primero que deduje ante eso.

—Estas iniciando clases y debes adaptarte primero a la escuela, Musa—la típica voz de Helio volvió a hacerse presente cuando fue él quien se decidió a romper el sepulcral silenció que se había formado, pero a pesar de aparentar calma no era lo que realmente era, como su mejor amigo lo conocía tan bien que sabía que aquella calma era solo para ocultar la verdadera molestia que sentía por dentro. Note como Flora se acerco más a él y coloco disimuladamente una mano sobre su brazo, desliándolo de arriba abajo como si de una distraída caricia se tratara, más sabía que ella también había notado lo que yo y trataba de tranquilizarlo. —Quizá esperarte un semestre no te hará mal—

Ella solo rojo los ojos—Podre con ambas cosas, Helio—sentenció para mirar enseguida a Flora—Cuenten conmigo, ¿hay algo que deba saber para las audiciones? —y ahí todo fue cuesta abajo con la tensión, todos poco a poco volvían a retomar sus charlas, pero sin duda para Helio aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lo había retado, aquella sonrisa inocente de Musa no era una más que de cinismo puro para hacer rabiar a su hermano y demostrarle que ella era la dueña de sus decisiones, dios santo, esta chica realmente tenía agallas y eso aumentaba más mi interés por aquella apuesta, si Helio no era capaz de domarla siendo su hermana yo más que encantado intentaría llevarme ese título.

El resto del día en la escuela después del almuerzo fue bastante aburrido para admitir y en cuanto el timbre que marcaba la salida de la cárcel sonó, no dude en correr prácticamente hasta mi auto e intentar irme directo a casa, claro que siempre había un pequeño bache en mi plan pues mi hermana creía tener todo el tiempo del mundo y se tardo lo que para mí fue una eternidad en despedirse de Brandon, ¡vamos! Ni que no se fueran a ver nunca más.

—Oye, ¿sabes qué pasó con Helio y Musa? —me pregunto una vez ya estaba dentro del auto.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunte mientras salía del estacionamiento y me adentraba al tráfico de las calles, esperaba que no tardáramos tanto en llegar.

—Él y Musa tuvieron que irse después del almuerzo, fue lo único que Brandon me dijo y pensé tu sabrías el porqué—se encogió de hombros sin siquiera mirarme, su comentario tan sencillo y simple sabía que era una forma de tratar de obtener información y hacer picar mi interés por el tema, ¿habrá tenido algo que ver la pelea del almuerzo para que se fueran temprano?.

Negué con la cabeza mirándola de reojo—No, no me entere de nada—dije y con eso finalice la conversación. El resto del camino a casa permanecí en completo silencio, resistiéndome las ganas de tomar mi celular y teclear el número de mi amigo para preguntar si se encontraba bien, o más bien si todo se encontraba en orden con su hermana, una necesidad que incluso desconocí para mi seguía recorriéndome el cuerpo y la cabeza por la necesidad que de vez en cuando apretaba el volante para disimular el ansia que tenía en las manos.

¿Qué me está pasando?

En cuanto llegamos a casa, ni siquiera me moleste en bajar del auto o apagar el motor cuando mi hermana abría la puerta principal de la casa.

—Tengo algo que hacer, regreso en un rato—fue lo único que dije antes de acelerar y tomar camino hacia mi nuevo destino. El trayecto hasta la casa de Helio fue bastante corto, había conducido tantas veces hasta aquella casa que ya había encontrado diferentes vías para llegar lo más rápido posible. Al llegar me estacione tras el auto de mi amigo, el ambiente a simple vista parecía bastante tranquilo y sereno, que me sobre salto escuchar los gritos que provenían del otro lado.

—¡Pensé ya habíamos hablado de esto, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?!—la voz de Musa volvía a expresar el mismo enojo que anterior mente había escuchado, pero también podía distinguir algo más en su tono, ¿cansancio?, ¿será que ya llevaran un rato discutiendo?. Me pegue un poco más a la puerta para escuchar.

—¡Porque pareces una niña berrinchuda que no entiende nada, solo te estoy cuidando! —

Helio estaba gritando y completamente exaltado, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había escuchado así?, ya ni lo podía recordar.

—¡Dijiste ibas a dejarme tranquila y tener una vida…¿Por qué carajos te cuesta tanto mantener tu promesa?! —¿una vida?, ¿de qué demonios están hablando estos dos?.

Apreté mis manos en puños para resistir las ganas de golpear la puerta o en otros peores casos, entrar como si de mi casa se tratara cuando los gritos se comenzaron a transformar en susurros, en pequeñas palabras que ya no eran capaces de llegar a mis oídos, resople, ¡al carajo!. Levante mi puño y estaba por dar el primer golpe a la madera cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejándome a ver a un muy sorprendido Helio y a varios pasos tras de él a una Musa bastante callada con el rostro bajo.

—Riven…¿Cuánto tiempo llevas afuera?—me pregunto abriendo sus ojos.

—Yo…—mierda, piensa rápido Riven—justo voy llegando iba a tocar la puerta, ¿ya puedes leerme la mente, hermano? —bromee sonriendo de medio lado, tratando de parecer casual y no delatarme en el proceso. —¿Interrumpo algo?—

La mirada de Musa se levanto en cuanto hice aquella pregunta, transformando aquella fría mirada en una de curiosidad al verme en su casa, fue en ese momento en que mis ojos se toparon con los de ella, una fracción de segundo, un ligero pestañeo que podía ser imaginario pero lo suficiente para poder ver aquel enrojecimiento que provoca el estarse aguantando el nudo en la garganta y echarse a llorar.

—¿No te ibas ya?, estás haciendo esperar a Flora—su mirada volvió a ser aquella fría que parecía mezclarse con aquellos ojos azules que no irradiaban más que dureza a la par con sus palabras, a pesar de que su voz era apenas audible podías notar la dureza que salían de estas y el ver como Helio apenas le dedicaba una mirada sobre su hombro me dejaba en claro que algo había pasado, ¿pero qué?.

—Voy de salida, Riven—me aviso y me hice a un lado para que pasara mientras cerraba la puerta, pero dejándola al final un tanto abierta—¿Se te ofrecía algo?—negué de manera lenta con la cabeza a manera de respuesta.

—Puede esperar—dije, metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia.

No dijo más. Le mire pasarme por un lado y caminar hasta su auto, azotando la puerta del mismo en cuanto subió y partir cual endemoniado por la calle cuando arranco, realmente estaba enojado. Arrugue un poco mi frente y pensé en marcharme de ahí, pero creo que el convivir tanto tiempo en alguien tan "curiosa" como Stella me estaba afectando, al final termine por abrir la puerta de la casa y adentrarme sin siquiera pedir permiso. Mi curiosidad no tuvo mucho para imaginar posibles escenarios que me toparía en el interior, pues Musa aún se encontraba en aquel mismo lugar en el que la vi, la mirada baja, brazos cruzados y vaya a saber que pensamientos pasaban por su mente pues cada tres segundos su entrecejo se arrugaba en una clara mueca de molestia.

—Realmente lo hiciste rabiar…¿todo en orden?—hable en voz alta para hacerme notar y llamar su atención, cosa que conseguí de inmediato, más el resultado que tuve no era el mismo que tienen todas las chicas al verme entrar sus casas.

—¿Tu qué haces dentro de mi casa?, ¡fuera! —me espeto totalmente molesta mientras se encaminaba hacía a mí, sus pequeñas manos pronto hicieron contacto con mi cuerpo, empujándome hacía la salida con una nula fuerza que no sería capaz de moverme ni medio centímetro.

—Hey, hey, tranquila—Dije retrocediendo un paso, sujetándola de las muñecas para que parara—¿Te has vuelto loca? —pregunte lo primero que pensé y, por un momento, realmente pensé que se había vuelto loca al haber reaccionado de aquella manera.

—¡Tu eres un grosero!, no se entra a una casa sin permiso—su vaga explicación no hizo más que hacerme rodar los ojos a la vez que la notaba como agitaba sus brazos de un lado al otro tratando de soltarse, ¿en serio se creía más fuerte que yo?. Mis ojos se enfocaron en ella mientras la dejaba hacer, a la vez que apretaba un tanto más mi agarre al sentir como sus muñecas se resbalaban de mi agarre, no le estaba apretando fuerte, solo lo suficiente para que entendiera que hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a soltarla, cosa que ella no parecía no procesar.

Arrugue mi frente al ver que simplemente no entendía—¡Ya cálmate! —prácticamente grite dándole una mirada severa, desde un inicio que la había conocido había descubierto que Musa Deveraux era una chica diferente, si, pero ahora con sus reacciones me daba cuenta que había algo más en eso que había visto en ella, era un carácter fuerte que reaccionaba a sus instintos, a lo que sentía y que nunca sabías cual sería su próximo movimiento, ¿había hecho bien en aceptar aquella apuesta?, de un momento a otro me cuestione aquello, justo cuando ella se detenía—He sido el mejor amigo de tu hermano por siete años y tanto el cómo tu padre me han dado luz verde para entrar y salir de esta casa cuando yo quiera, así que créeme cuando te digo que esta no será la última vez que entrare sin tu permiso—dije en un tono serio.

En cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la mía no pude evitar sonreír de lado, era aquella típica sonrisa cínica que solía brindarle a las chicas y por un momento me prepare para alguna otra rabieta o alguno de esos comentarios que me lanzo el día que nos conocimos, pero no, la reacción que esperaba no fue la que obtuve. La fuerza que ejercía en sus brazos poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, ya no peleaba por zafarse de mi agarre, ya no hacía nada…solamente se había quedado ahí de pie sin decir nada. La sonrisa que parecía se había tatuado en mis labios poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse, ya no era el querer deslumbrarla con aquel simple gesto, no, ahora lo que ocupaba mi mente era aquel brillo que sus ojos emitían, era uno que parecía querer transmitir algo que con palabras no sería suficiente fuerte para entenderlo y juro que me maldije al no poder leer sus pensamientos. En ese momento no fui consciente de mis acciones y solo reaccione cuando mis pulgares ya se encontraba frotando aquella delicada piel que tenia a mi alcance, ¡yo tenía razón! Su piel era tan suave y tersa a mi tacto que aquel cosquilleo que me recorrió apenas la conocí volvía a hacerse presente, mis manos poco a poco comenzaron a resbalar por sus antebrazos sin detener aquella fina caricia que dejaba a mi camino y juro que habría llegado a más si no fuera porque ella misma rompió todo contacto conmigo al girar sus rostro y retirar de un pequeño estirón sus brazos de mis manos.

—Pues ninguno de los dos esta, así que deberías irte—fue lo único que escuche mientras se alejaba de mí.

Quizá ahora estaba pareciendo un estúpido, pero mis manos se habían quedado en el aire como si aún estuviera sosteniéndola y mi mirada seguía embobado no solo por la sensación que me había provocado el tener su piel en mis manos, si no ahora el contorno de sus caderas, de su cuerpo entero moverse con cada paso que daba parecía llamarme antes de desaparecer por aquella esquina de la casa.

—Mierda—susurre y menee mi cabeza para hacerme volver a la realidad, ¿Qué carajos te pasa, Riven?, no es más que una mujer con buen cuerpo, me dije y tuve que recordarme él porque hacia lo que hacía.

Mis pies poco a poco comenzaron a recorrer el camino que ella había seguido hasta la cocina, había estado tantas veces en esta casa que ya sabía donde quedaba cada habitación. Me quede recargado en el marco de la puerta con mis brazos cruzados, mirando divertido como ahora ella rebuscaba entre el refrigerador y cada estantería que tenía a su alcance, murmurando alguna que otra maldición al no encontrar lo que buscada.

—Estas en una casa en donde viven dos hombres, creo que algo digno de comer será lo último que encuentres ahí—hable soltando una ligera risita al ver como se paraba en la punta de sus pies y trataba de alcanzar la puerta de un gabinete.

—Pensé haberte dicho que te fueras—

—Y tú debes saber que nunca hago lo que me dicen—contraataqué— ¿Hambre? —

Note como abría su boca para seguramente darme una negativa, pero en ese momento el ruido proveniente de su estomago me dejo en claro cuál era la verdadera respuesta. Sin evitarlo deje escapar una fuerte carcajada de lo más profundo de mi garganta, momentos como estos eran tan raros que me sacaban una risa como hacía mucho tiempo no me reía. En ese momento aún entre risas una idea asalto mi mente, si quería ganarme primero la confianza de Musa para dar el siguiente paso y ganar la apuesta debía recurrir a una táctica que sin duda nunca utilizaría con nadie más. Gire sobre mis talones y regrese mis pasos hasta la sala de estar, vagando mi mirada por el lugar hasta encontrar el que era mi objetivo y tome el único bolso que encontré en el sofá, no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar era de ella, regresando enseguida a la cocina y arrojándoselo apenas la tuve frente a mí.

—Ten, muévete—

—¿Disculpa? —la confusión y extrañes en su voz fueron más que claros.

—Te vas a colgar eso en el brazo y me vas a seguir, te invito una pizza, vámonos—explique lentamente como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Su ceño se frunció inmediatamente comenzando a negar con la cabeza—Yo no voy a…—el sonido de su boca fue opacado por el rugir que provenía nuevamente de su estomago, protestando por lo que iban a ser sus palabras y su cara volviéndose un tono mucho mas rojo que la blusa que vestía en esos momentos.

No pude resistirme. Por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos aquella carcajada se escapo tan fuerte que tuve que sostenerme el estomago con ambas manos pues ya comenzaba a dolerme de tanto reír—Creo que tu estomago opina otra cosa—dije aún entre risas, tratando de controlar mi risa y enfocarme en verla. Su semblante ahora era un tanto serio, era obvio que estaba apenada por el pequeño incidente y quizá hasta molesta por mi reacción, enderece mi postura—Vale, si quieres morirte de hambre, es decisión tuya—dije sin mortificaciones, girando sobre mis talones y dando media vuelta para irme de ahí, más el sonido de unos ligeros pasos tras de mi me hicieron parar mi paso y sonreír triunfante justo cuando estaba frente a la puerta principal.

—Está bien, supongo no me hará mal salir—

Me gire un poco para verla y abrir la puerta.

—Las damas primero—dije educadamente, dándole el paso como si fuera un caballero pero en realidad lo que quería hacer era tener una mejor vista de lo que me mostraba al caminar, las perfectas curvas de su marcado cuerpo, el contoneo de sus caderas con cada paso, el suave y delicado andar de sus piernas mientras caminaba y debo admitir que tenía un buen trasero el cual admirar lo que despertó aquel canal porno en mi mente en donde ella estaba como protagonista, imaginándome aquel cuerpo pasear por mi sala sin ninguna prenda de ropa que la cubriera y quizá un par de tacones altos, "mierda" pensé y tuve que forzarme en darme una ducha fría mental al notar como aquel simple pensamiento hacía reacción en mi entre pierna, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo al caminar cuando empecé a dar el primer paso tras de ella para que así bajara la "hinchazón", esto va a dolor más tarde.

El camino a la pizzería fue bastante tranquilo y callado, Musa en ningún momento abrió la boca ni siquiera para preguntar donde quedaba el lugar o cuanto faltaba, solo se dedicaba a admirar por la ventana del auto cada rincón de las calles por las que pasábamos, más aún así aquello era un silencio tolerable, de esos en los que puedes pasar mucho tiempo sin que la necesidad de hablar sea un requisito o ansiedad.

—¿Nunca habías estado en Manhattan? —no me resistí preguntar al verla de reojo, su fascinación por el lugar le hacía parecer una niña pequeña deslumbrada por un juguete nuevo.

Negó con la cabeza—No…solo esa vez que nos mudamos, el mismo día en que partí a Londres—

Asentí sin decir nada más, ella parecía más interesada en seguir mirando por la ventana a entablar una conversación, así que la deje ser pues al final ya estábamos llegando a nuestro destino. Al entrar al establecimiento me senté en la mesa que solía ocupar cada vez que venía, junto al gran ventanal principal del fondo. Al llegar la camarera no dude en pedir la tradicional pizza de pepperoni y un par de cervezas que, al principio pensé ella me rechazaría, pero que me sorprendió cuando la mire darle un largo trago a la botella apenas nos la pusieron en la mesa.

—¿Qué, crees que una chica no sabe beber? —me pregunto al seguro notar mi semblante de sorpresa. Negué, sonriendo de lado ante su pregunta, buen cuerpo, carácter y gusto por el buen alcohol en una cerveza, esta chica sí que hacia puntos y pedía a gritos que ya me la tirara.

—Y bien…así que, Londres, ¿Cuál es tu historia, Musa?—pregunte después de darle un buen trago a mi cerveza, no espere más para echar a andar mi plan de ganarme su confianza y…bueno, debía admitir que la curiosidad por saber más de ella también estaba presente.

—No hay mucho que contar—se encogió de hombros—Me fui, estuve siete años allá, ahora regrese—trato de irse por la salida libre, estaba claro que no quería contarme nada, tenía que presionar más.

—Siete años es mucho tiempo, ¿internado?—volví a preguntar.

—No, mis abuelos viven allá y…después de lo que paso con mi madre, entenderás que lo último que quería era estar en casa, supongo sabrás a que me refiero, ¿no?—asentí en completo silencio. Hacia unos años cuando recién conocí a Helio, tras una tonta pregunta de mi hermana, él nos conto que su madre había fallecido cuando él tenía 11 años a causa de una enfermedad cardiaca que ya venía arrastrando desde hacía un par de años. Preferí evitar seguir por el hilo de ese tema, sabía que Helio prefería pasar de ese tema y deducía que Musa aún más, podría ser un completo cabron pero sabía cuando respetar ciertas cosas.

—¿Y ellos no te enseñaron a no juzgar a una persona si no la conoces? —pregunte para cambiar el tema más aún así mi pregunta tenía un doble sentido. Alce una ceja y sonreí un poco al notar como en su rostro poco a poco se asomaba el entendimiento, sabía que ya había caído en el día en que nos conocimos y lo que me había dicho en el pastillo de la escuela.

—Aprendí eso cuando…—el sonido de su voz y su explicación se fueron convirtiendo lentamente en un eco lejano cuando el resonar de los tacones de la camarera llamaron mi atención, aquella chica que no sabía su nombre, y sinceramente me importaba poco, nunca perdía la oportunidad de coquetear conmigo y pasear de manera descarada por donde yo estaba sonriendo con aquel color rojo tan marcado en sus labios y el escote de su blusa que parecía explotar con cada paso que daba, haciendo que sus pechos saltaran. Le sonreí por instinto cuando pasó a mi lado y mi vista se desvió totalmente siguiendo su caminar y admirándola de manera descarada.

—Ugh, que desagradable—el sonido de la voz de Musa me hizo regresar de mi mundo y enfocarme de nueva cuenta en ella.

—¿Qué? —pregunte encogiéndome de hombros al ver la mueca que tenía tatuada en su rostro mientras su mirada viajaba de la camarera a mí y negaba con la cabeza, soltando un pesado suspiro.

Torció un poco más la boca—¿Y te quejas de porque te juzgue cuando te conocí?, me has dado todas las herramientas para saber que he tenido razón desde el primer día, Riven—dijo directa y sin mortificaciones, logrando sacarme una genuina risa al ver su intento de parecer dura.

—Oye, ¡soy un chico! —levante mis manos como si fuera la excusa más natural del mundo—Es el instinto natural no me puedes culpar por ello, o que…¿acaso tus hormonas no reaccionan al tener un chico cerca? —pregunte alzando las cejas varias veces de manera sugestiva, principalmente para joderla pero también para ver cómo respondería a ello.

—Pues no, yo no soy tan hormonada como tú o las chicas que te tiras—contesto tajante, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y recargándose en esta. Sin pensar, mis ojos bajaron de inmediato a sus pechos y el pronunciado escote que se acentuó al hacer presión contra la mesa. Levante la mirada a regañadientes y por un momento agradecí que tuviera la vista desviada, no me había pillado al menos, imite su gesto, pero a comparación de ella yo me extendí todo lo que pude hasta acortar la distancia que había entre nosotros, ahora solo una fina línea de aire me separaba de su rostro, de su piel.

—Entonces…—hable en un tono para atraer su atención. Cuando por fin se decidió a mirarme de nueva cuenta, note con orgullo como sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y pude notar como su respiración se paró de golpe al sentirme cerca, "punto" pensé tragándome una sonrisa, parecía que alguien no era tan fuerte como quería aparentar—Supongo que no te afecta tenerme así—solté en un murmullo.

Nuestros rostros a estas alturas estaban a escasos centímetros y podía sentir el poco aire que se escapaba por sus labios entre abiertos, su aliento parecía mezclarse con el mío y un peculiar olor me invadió los sentidos, fresas…la sola palabra se me vino de inmediato a la cabeza y no disimule el acto de aspirar un poco más profundo cuando suspiro acercándome un poco más a ella, maldita sea huele jodidamente bien. Poco a poco, sentí el porqué había hecho esto se me estaba borrando del todo de mi cabeza y lo único que parecía ocupar lugar era el color rosado de sus labios entre abiertos, esos que ahora a simple vista podía notar los suaves que eran y un sinfín de imágenes que tenían como protagonista su boca pasaban una tras una por mi cabeza. Sin pensar mucho comencé a inclinarme pero lo que se encontró mi rostro fue un golpe frío de la nada cuando note ya se había alejado, ¿pero qué carajo?.

—No—dijo de repente recargándose hasta el fondo de su silla, lo más lejos de la mesa—No me afecta—la vi como se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada, estaba claro que no quería mirarme y esa idea me molesto.

Arrugue un poco mi frente y parpadee un tanto antes de regresar en sí, encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia justo cuando la comida por fin llegaba.

—Vaya, ya se había tardado—musite cambiando de tema como si nada, lo último que quería era que notara que había logrado encandilarme, ¿Qué me había pasado?, generalmente ese efecto lo causaba yo en las mujeres no ellas en mi.

El resto de la comida fue todo bastante tranquilo desde ese punto, todo el tiempo que la pasamos en el lugar trate de enfocarme en el plan que había planteado desde un principio, comencé a hacerle preguntas random y deje que ella misma hiciera lo mismo, en realidad en ningún momento planeaba dejarle conocerme pero había algo en ella que me hacia contestarle con toda sinceridad y fluidez lo que su curiosidad le provocaba, le había contado de Stella, de los chicos y cosas básicas de la escuela y mis gustos, así como ella lo estaba haciendo, en estas pocas horas logre descubrir que odiaba los días demasiados soleados, que tenía una fascinación desmedida con la música y que era un as en varios instrumentos musicales, así mismo como con el canto y el dibujo, esta chica parecía ser una caja de sorpresas y a mí no me molestaba descubrir todas y cada una de sus caras.

—¿Y qué piensas estudiar cuando termines la escuela? —me pregunto dándole la ultima mordida a la rebanada de pizza que tenía en manos.

—Arquitectura—respondí antes de darle un trago a mi cerveza—Mi padre es dueño de una constructora y desde niño he crecido en ese ambiente, seguiré el negocio familiar—

Torció un poco su boca—¿Y estudiaras eso porque te gusta o solo porque sabes a lo que vas? —

—Ya te dije que he crecido en ese ambiente—me encogí de hombros—¿Qué tiene de malo seguirlo? —

—Siempre he pensado que alguien debe hacer lo que desee, no lo que está acostumbrado, ¿de verdad estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres—volvió a preguntar y esta vez no pude evitar arrugar un tanto mi frente, podía notar la fase curiosa de Musa pero a la vez que tenía una gran boca y no exactamente para lo que mi imaginación se pensaba.

—Si crees saber mucho de eso, ¿tú qué piensas estudiar? —contraataque con mi pregunta sin evitar el mal tono.

Note como mi pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y tardo unos segundos en contestar.

—Medicina, quisiera poder estudiar la especialidad en Cardiología—

—Por lo de tu madre—no era pregunta, era afirmación. Ella solo asintió, dedicándose a sonreír apenas.

El cambio que cause con aquellas palabras me hizo sentir como un cabron y por primera vez me maldije al expresar todo lo se me venía a la cabeza, decidí cortar el rollo y mejor marchar del lugar cuando note la hora que era, ¿en qué momento habían pasado tres horas desde que llegamos?, el tiempo había volado y yo poco me había dado cuenta, hacia mucho no sentía perder el tiempo así con una chica y menos cuando no había sexo de por medio, me era extraño. El camino de regreso a su casa fue bastante tranquilo y debo admitir que me estaba gustando, de hecho más de lo que yo mismo quisiera admitir para alguien como yo.

—Ves, sana y salva y ni tu padre ni Helio se han dado cuenta que saliste—dije con cierto diversión al notar ninguno de los autos en la entrada o garaje de la casa.

—Muchas gracias por la comida, Riven, me salvaste de morir de hambre—la risa que provoco su pequeña broma no tardo en contagiarme como si el reír libremente fuera algo tan propio de mi, ¿Cuánto he reído desde que estoy con ella?.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una amiga, ¿no? —lance la pregunta del millón.

—Supongo que nuestro circulo nos hace vernos seguido, así que si…somos amigos—dijo de manera simple y bajo del auto con dirección a la puerta—Te veo mañana en la escuela. —sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Te veo mañana y no olvides esas clases de guitarra que me has prometido—

Sonrió—Ya veremos eso cuando compres la guitarra que aun no tienes—fue lo último que me dijo antes de recorrer el pequeño camino hasta la puerta de su casa. Me quede observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido unos minutos aún con aquella sonrisa mínima tatuada en mi rostro y tuve que darme un pequeño golpe en la frente para reaccionar.

—Es solo por la apuesta, haces esto para tirarte a una chica de infarto y joder a Brandon—me repetí como quien recita un mantra para aprendérselo de memoria, "Es por la puesta, solo por la apuesta".

Coloque la mano sobre la llave del auto y estaba por partir de ahí cuando escuche como alguien golpeaba mi auto justo en la cajuela.

—¿Pero qué mierdas? —solté y justo cuando mire por el retrovisor, Helio se materializo como el responsable de la agresión a mi auto, ¿en qué momento llego?. —Si me lo aboyaste me lo pagaras nuevo, Deveraux—dije bajándome del auto con un toque de diversión en mi voz, no creía a Helio capaz de algo así, seguramente solo había sido un manotazo ligero.

No hablo, solo se dedico a mirarme completamente serio sin moverse de su lugar.

—¿Todo en orden? —

—Dime lo tú, ¿Qué hacías con mi hermana? —pregunto. Rodee los ojos.

—Nada, solo fuimos por una pizza, puedes preguntarle si no me crees—conteste sereno, después de todo no le estaba mintiendo aunque mis intenciones hayan sido otras.

Por fin se movió de su lugar y camino de manera pausada hasta mí, deteniéndose a solo unos cuantos pasos frente a mí, genial, aquí va a salir el hermano sobre protector.

—Te lo voy a recordar, es mi hermana, Riven. —Dijo lento y pausado—Y no me importa que seas mi mejor amigo, si le haces algo juro que te matare. Si estas buscando una chica para tirarte ve y busca a Darcy o a una de las tantas en tu lista, pero a mi hermana quiero lo dejes tranquila. —

Me quede callado, era la primera vez que veía a Helio en este plan y debía reconocer lo había desconocido, aunque…¿tan obvio era que me quería tirar a su hermana?, empezaba a sospechar que Brandon andaba haciendo comentarios para alertar y así hacerme perder, maldito cabron si mis sospechas resultaran ser ciertas. Trate de hacerme el desentendido y levante ambas manos de manera inocente, tratando de aparentar lo más sincero que podía.

—Vale, tengo mala fama y yo mismo sé que soy un puto cabron con las mujeres, pero te juro que no intento nada con Musa—comencé a hablar de manera lenta y pausada para luego acercarme a él y dejar caer mis manos sobre sus hombros y agitarlo un tanto—Anda, respira hermano soy tu mejor amigo, ¿me crees capaz de hacerte una mala jugada? —sí, si era totalmente capaz.

Su mirada aun seguía taladrando mi cabeza sin decirme nada y juro que por un momento me sentí como el bastardo que era al ser tan cínico con él, ¿valía la pena joder mi amistad con Helio por unas faldas?, aquel par de piernas y la imagen mental del cuerpo de Musa en un mil de posiciones dentro de mi cabeza en aquel canal porno que se había desatado me dieron la respuesta sin dudarlo.

—Solo te estoy advirtiendo—fueron sus únicas palabras antes de dar alejarse y caminar hasta la puerta de su casa, arrugue un poco mi frente al notar la actitud que había adoptado, si quería lograr mi objetivo antes de que Helio me descubriera tenía que ser bastante cuidado, si se enteraba antes terminaría jodido y de sirviente personal de Brandon sin mencionar el bullying que me daría, me estremecí de tan solo pensarlo. Cuando desviaba mi vista de aquella puerta dispuesto a finalmente marcharme, mis ojos se toparon con la silueta de Musa en la ventana, su mirada se enfocaba en la silueta de su hermano y pude notar como su frente se arrugaba levemente, supuse aquel aún llevaba mala cara y sonreí como reacción cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en mi cuerpo, levante mi mano a manera de despedida generando la misma reacción en ella antes de cerrar nuevamente las cortinas y solo ver el bailar de estas tras el cristal. Quizá ahora estaba bajo la mira de Helio, pero también podía asegurar estaba un paso más cerca de tumbar un nuevo trofeo en mi sofá.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!...bueno, sé que he tardado mucho con este nuevo capítulo, pero la he tenido algo complicado en el trabajo y no había podido dedicarme a escribir, pero no crean que me he olvidado de aquí, prometo traerles los capítulos más rápido.

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, nuestro pequeño Riven ya está comenzando a dar sus primeros pasos, ¿Cuánto creen que le tardara a Musa caer antes sus "encantos"? o la pregunta aquí sería ¿Quién caerá ante los encantos de quien primero?, esperemos que alguien no sea chismoso y todo esto se descubra…¡hagan sus apuestas!

Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que leen mi historia, ¡y por sus comentarios!.

Hasta la próxima.

Dobreva.


End file.
